A Few Questions
by leviOsa not leviosAH
Summary: What happens when Hermione buys her boyfriend, Draco, a phone the week before their 5 year anniversary? Pretty OOC. HG/DM. Rated T for mild swearing.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly)**

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, kinda. I've tried writing fanfics before but I always lose inspiration for them so I am trying oneshots now. I also don't really know what to say in author's notes. Uh… I think that's it. So yeah. ENJOY!**

 _ **-Krish :)**_

 **.-.**

 **What happens when Hermione buys her boyfriend, Draco, a phone the week before their 5 year anniversary?**

 **DM/HG**

 **.-.-.-.**

 _ **August 2- 10:46 PM**_

"Draco! I have a surprise for you…!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco strolled downstairs, his designer shoes making a loud thud with each step.

"Unless your surprise involves sex or breakfast, I don't want to hear it." he stated as he came into the kitchen and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Hermione huffed.

"Fine then, I won't show you…"

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry love, please show me what wonderful surprise you have."

She smirked. "It happens to be your anniversary gift too." She pulled out a box the size of her hand and gave it to him. Draco eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper and quickly opened the package. After staring at it silently for a few moments, he spoke.

"You got me… a thin silver box? Gee Granger, thanks…"

Hermione laughed. "Actually it's a cell phone. The new iPhone in fact."

"What's the difference between this cell phone thing and that phone?" Draco asked, pointing to the land line.

"You can carry a cell phone with you wherever you go and do more stuff. Here I'll show you," Hermione said. She turned the phone on and showed all of the basics. When she finished, there was a look of awe on Draco's face.

"So you're telling me I can call someone on the other side of the world and they can answer in seconds?" he asked, bewildered. Hermione laughed at the look on his face.

"Pretty much. There's many more features so if you want to know anything, just ask."

"I have a few more questions, but I have to leave for Paris in a few hours so I'm going to go to sleep. Damn I'm going to miss you..." he said.

"You won't miss me that much..." Hermione said as she pulled out an identical phone. "We can talk to each other all the time. Here, I'll give you my number. As long as you come back before our anniversary party, it'll be fine."

 **.-.-.-.**

 **(Draco)**

 _(Hermione)_

 _ **August 3- 12:06 AM**_

 **hey just reached the hotel :)**

 _is the room nice_

 **eh pretty nice… btw i have a question abt the phone**

 _oh what is it?_

 **what's candy crush?**

 _haha i see u hav discovered the app store. it's a game._

 **a game? like quidditch?**

 _umm... not rlly. just play and find out :)_

 **.-.-.-.**

 _ **August 4- 9:42 AM**_

 **gm granger**

 _hey hows paris?_

 **not bad i miss u though :(**

 _awww i miss u too. did u try candy crush?_

 **um... it's not rlly my thing**

 _i figured… anymore questions abt the phone?_

 **oh yeah one… wait gimme a sex**

 _sex? :P_

 **ughhhh i meant sex**

 **sex**

 **sex**

 **s e c**

 **there we go… that was my question too. why does the phone change the word i already typed?**

 _lmao that's called autocorrect. it's sometimes useful but most of the time just irritating. it's supposed to help fix ur mistakes when u type._

 **okay thx i gtg get ready for my meeting bye love**

bye :)

 **.-.-.-.**

 _ **August 5- 7:28 PM**_

 **i have another question :)**

 _ughhhh not again… whaddya want?_

 **wow im not even with u and ur still tired with me thanks… :(**

 _sorry i had the worst day at the Ministry and my head is killing me_

 **oh are u alrite?**

 **i have a potion that can help u just look in the pantry.**

 **wait do u have a fever?**

 **do u need a healer?**

 **i can come back if you want…**

 _DRACO!_

 **what?**

 _it's just a headache calm down…_

 **hehe sorry**

 _anyways... what was ur question?_

 **oh yeah. what is instagram?**

it's a type of social media

 **what the hell is "social media?"**

 _social media is a form of electronic communication (as websites for social networking and microblogging) through which users create online communities to share information, ideas, personal messages, and other content (as videos)_

 **english please?**

 _social media apps are basically apps where you can talk to other people and share stuff like photos, videos, memes, and other things_

 **memes?**

 _ugh just google it_

 **oh yeah google. anyways should i get social media?**

 _idk draco… should u?_

 **wow ur a gr8 help**

 _yeah ik… now can i go take a bath?_

 **wait i have one more question**

 _oh my fucking god draco seriously?_

 **actually u know what? u seem rlly tired. i can just tell u at the party tmrw when i get there. gn :)**

 _THANK U SO BLOODY MUCH u dont understand how good i feel now. gn_

 **.-.-.-.**

Hermione raced around the house. _My shoes… where the hell are they?_ At last, she saw the white sandal heels and quickly put them on. They went along nicely with the simple black fit and flare dress decorated by only two white stripes near the bottom. She looked in the mirror and surveyed herself. She had changed since her time at Hogwarts. Long gone was the bushy haired, buck-toothed Hermione Granger. Now her hair was in an elegant twisted updo save a few strands that framed her face quite nicely. Her makeup was minimal, just a natural lip and a hint of eyeliner. Her jewelry, like her makeup, wasn't too heavy, just a simple pendant with a moon shaped locket along with matching earrings; Draco's second year anniversary gift.

Guests had started to arrive. Harry and Ginny Potter arrived first, followed by Ron and Pansy Weasley, Neville and Luna, who had been dating for a few months, and then Dean and Seamus, who were engaged. Later, when the rest of the Weasleys arrived, Hermione wondered where Draco was. _He said he wouldn't be late… right?_

Finally, almost an hour into the party, a panting Draco stepped out of the floo. Seeing Hermione's angry expression, he quickly made his way over to her, ignoring the greetings from the others and heading straight for his crazy girlfriend. After kissing her soundly on the lips and complimenting her dress, she looked significantly less mad.

"Sorry I was late. Our meeting dragged on past the set time."

"It's okay. What do you think of the phone?" Hermione asked.

"It's actually really nice. Muggles know their stuff..." Draco said.

"By the way, what was that question you wanted to ask me?"

"I'll just tell you later. I have to go greet everyone else." Draco said and quickly bolted away before Hermione could say anything. She was thoroughly confused. _What was that for?_

 **.-.-.-.**

Once dinner began, Hermione decided to make a toast. As soon as she got everyone's attention, she began.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for being here. You are all _very_ busy people, and I know it wasn't easy to clear your schedule for this. Draco and I have been together quite a long time, and we have had many obstacles along the way; if it weren't for all of you guys, we probably wouldn't be together right now. For that, I thank you again." she finished as everyone was applauding. "Now, if Draco could say a few words..."

"Thanks, love." Draco began, nodding at Hermione. "5 years ago, if someone told me I was going to fall in love with _the_ Hermione Granger, I would have thought they were mental and sent them to St. Mungo's. But now here I am, with the love of my life, Hermione Granger, at our 5 year anniversary party. Now, a few days ago, Hermione gave me a phone as an anniversary gift, and me being a pureblood, had a few questions. Over the past few days, she has been answering my questions and yesterday, I told her I had one more question, which I have been wanting to ask for quite a long time." Draco said.

He got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Everyone including Draco waited with bated breath for Hermione to speak. For a solid minute or two, there was a pin drop silence. Suddenly, Hermione yelled.

"YES!"

Everyone cheered as the couple celebrated with a thorough kiss. Draco and Hermione were going to be married and everyone was happy.

All was well.


End file.
